


Meet Me in the Middle

by sabers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 6 Spoilers, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), but hes post transition, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabers/pseuds/sabers
Summary: After Shiro returns, Shiro and Keith take some long-awaited alone time to de-stress and calm themselves.





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> well you know me, mr king of unpopular trans headcanons. shiro is a trans male but is completely post transition. im finally getting into the groove of writing smut so i hope this is good.

Shiro relaxes into Keith’s shoulders as the lions fly off into the expanse of empty space. They celebrate the defeat of Lotor and the return of Shiro, but in the back of their heads they know that, even though they had left Lotor in the Quintessence field, he would return to finish what he had started. But before that, they had to return to Earth for a brief time, to get the Castle’s schematics to possibly rebuild their ship.

As for Shiro, he was still trying to catch up with everything that had happened. The clones, Lotor’s deception, the second death of Zarkon, all of it. He was still grappling with the fact that he was alive again. A lot had happened, but most importantly was Keith’s declaration of love. Shiro had loved the boy for years now, but even he was surprised by Keith’s feelings for him. Keith seems like a very secluded, lonely person, so Keith’s closeness to him came as a shock.

“Are you feeling alright, Shiro?” Keith asks, shaking Shiro from his train of thought. Shiro looks over at Keith, who was looking at him with a concerned face. Shiro smiles, his newly-white hair jostling a bit as his face changes.

“I’m great, thank you Keith,” Shiro responds, nodding at the man piloting the lion. Keith blinks a bit, before smiling back at Shiro and resting his head against Shiro’s, staring back into space.

“A lot has happened,” he admits, sighing as his eyes dart around his field of vision, making sure that he wasn’t going to hit anything, especially the others. “I don’t blame you if you need to rest.” 

“I’m fine, Keith. I’ve had time to think,” Shiro responds, adjusting himself a bit as he laid against the back of the Black Lion’s pilot seat. The seat felt warm, not just from Keith’s presence in the chair but probably from the Black Lion’s presence in the cockpit. All eyes were on them, it seems. This short interaction was interrupted by voice of Allura.

“Keith, we’ll be stopping to rest in a few ticks,” Allura says in a commanding voice, but her next sentence is significantly softer. “If… you want some time with Shiro, or to rest, we can leave you be when we arrive.” Keith smiles and nods, responding to Allura quickly.

“Thank you, Allura. Just let us know when we get there.” Keith sits up and sighs, slouching down a bit in his seat. Shiro looks down at Keith, wrapping his arms around him carefully, ready to pull back if Keith wanted space. But instead, Keith pulls Shiro’s hands down with his own, sighing as he looked off into the space laid out in front of them.

“I thought… I had lost you,” Keith says, pausing before he lifts one of Shiro’s hands and presses it gently against his lips, his arms shaking a bit as he recounts everything that had happened to Shiro. His disappearance, his clone- no, _clones_ \- and now the news that Shiro had been dead the whole time. He almost couldn’t believe that the Shiro he knew had been dead since the first defeat of Zarkon. His eyes well a bit at that thought, which prompts Shiro to kiss Keith’s temple softly, running his free hand down Keith’s side reassuringly. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro says, trying his best to comfort the young man. He knew Keith had been through a lot in a very short period, and he frowns as he thinks of how much pain he’s inadvertently put Keith through. He rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m here now. It’s okay.”

Swiftly, Keith stands up and flips around, wrapping Shiro in a tight embrace. His eyes fill with tears that refuse to spill down his face. He buries his face into Shiro’s chest, embarrassed that he’s acting like this in front of Shiro, of all people. He wraps his arms tighter around Shiro’s torso, pressing his own body against Shiro’s as he relaxes into the embrace. Shiro sighs and wraps his arms around Keith, resting the lower half of his face in Keith’s hair, rubbing the man’s back. The two stood there in silence, relishing the others’ presence. They had been separated for years at this point, at the fact that Shiro could finally embrace Keith again after so long made his own eyes well. Shiro lifts his head and looks down at Keith, whose face was still buried in his chest. He smiles and relaxes, dragging his arm up to lightly lay his hand against his shoulder.

“Keith,” he begins, but his sentence is interrupted by Keith’s lips against his. 

The sensation that swells in his chest is like nothing else he’s ever felt: warm, safe, and secure. Shiro closes his eyes and presses into the kiss softly, his intact hand rising to cup Keith’s face. Their lips moved graciously against each other and their bodies unconsciously pressed together. Though gentle, their bodies moved as if they could never get close enough to each other. After what felt like a millennia, the two men reluctantly pull apart, their breathing heavy as they stare into each other’s eyes. Keith retreats into Shiro’s embrace again, laying the side of his head in the older man’s chest. Shiro chuckles and pulls Keith close, pressing his lips against Keith’s scalp. “How long have you been waiting to do that?” Shiro inquires playfully, rocking both of them back and forth slowly. Keith exhales a laugh, nuzzling against Shiro’s chest.

“A long time, Shiro.”

\-----

When the group landed, they promptly set up a temporary camp to relax and interact with the others. Recent events have all left them strained, so it was necessary that they sat down and had a casual meeting for a while. The paladins, Allura, Coran, Krolia, Romelle, and the others gathered and ate dinner, exchanging stories and interests. The entire time, Keith and Shiro were joined at the hip; their arms stayed wrapped around each other for the duration of the gathering. When the meeting was over, everyone retreated to the Lions, with Keith and Shiro returning to the Black Lion for the night.

When they entered, Keith sat himself down on the pilot’s chair, exhausted. However, he was shocked when Shiro straddles the younger man, gently lowering himself onto Keith’s lap. Keith blinks in shock, unsure of what to say. He finds himself resting his hands on Shiro’s hips, looking up at the man now placed nicely in his lap. 

“This okay?” Shiro asks, his voice a low whisper. Keith nods, his breathing heavy as he looked up and down Shiro’s body. He could feel something stir in his belly as he sits here. Shiro smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against Keith’s, his hands pulling Keith’s head toward him. Keith relaxes, his fingers digging into Shiro’s sides. Their kiss is a lot less chaste than the last, their tongues swirling around each other. Shiro becomes a bit more aggressive, biting down a bit on Keith’s bottom lip, causing Keith to let out a quiet moan. Shiro smiles as he feels Keith’s member hard against him. Shiro gently pulls Keith’s jacket off, throwing it into the empty cockpit behind them as he continues to kiss the young man. The only sounds in the cockpit are the smack of their lips, the boys’ labored breathing, and the sound of clothing rubbing together. Shiro feels something stir in his crotch, sighing as the two men get closer and closer. Keith pulls away softly, laying back and looking up at Shiro. Shiro’s face falls, concerned, but Keith is the one who speaks first.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Shiro?” Keith mutters, wanting to make sure that Shiro is alright. Even though there had been a several year buildup to this moment, Keith was still nervous. He had known that Shiro wanted this since they had met again, but he feared that he would go too far or hurt Shiro somehow. “I know you’re, well… I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Shiro sighs and smiles, brushing part of Keith’s hair back.

“I’m more than fine,” Shiro replies, blushing a bit. “As long as you’re fine.” Shiro’s eyes grow lidded a bit as he slides his hand under Keith’s shirt, eliciting a gasp from the man. He sighs and presses his lips against Keith’s neck, kissing and sucking the delicate skin softly. Keith is shaking under the older man, his touches sending shocks throughout his body. He liked to think his skin was thick, but Shiro’s touch made him melt in his arms, his head lolling back and his eyes squeezing shut. 

Shiro chuckles a bit at this, moving his head back to help Keith get his shirt off and tossing it back with the jacket. Keith’s chest was perfect to Shiro, slightly red and shiny under the lights of the Lion. Shiro raises his hand to rub his thumb against one of Keith’s nipples, eliciting Keith’s first true moan of that night. 

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro desperately, as if getting closer to him was the only thing he would ever need. His legs were tensing up and his toes were curling as Shiro continued to touch him. Keith had gone through some one night stands during his time at the Garrison as he went through his teenage sexuality crisis, but none of those experiences came close to what he was feeling right now. He is aroused, yes, but he also feels the swirl of intimacy flood his stomach, making everything feel absolutely perfect. Keith suddenly arches his back as Shiro swirls one of Keith’s nipples in his mouth, switching to sucking shortly after. Keith shakily slides one of his hands under Shiro’s shirt, wordlessly asking if it could be removed. Shiro chuckles and sits himself up, pulling his shirt off over his head and lobbing it in the general direction of their other clothes. 

Keith blushes as his eyes rake Shiro’s body. Shiro’s torso is incredibly fit from his training at the Garrison, but his toned skin is also marked with countless scars, both large and small. They criss-cross his body in different areas and different ways, some of them more faded than the others. What really stood out to Keith were the two nearly invisible scars under Shiro’s pecs, which seem to emanate a feeling of calm control in between the erratic pattern of his other scars. Keith picks a scar on Shiro’s lower half and delicately drags his fingers over it, which elicits a pleased growl from his lover. Keith looks up at Shiro, blush slowly overtaking the older man’s face.

“You’re gorgeous,” Keith coos, raising his upper body up to kiss Shiro, who smiles into the kiss from the sudden compliment. Shiro softly pulls away, getting off of Keith and onto the floor. He lifts his hand and runs it softly over Keith’s now prominent bulge, drawing out a soft moan from Keith. Shiro sighs and moves his hand to undo Keith’s pants and pull them off, revealing a large tent through Keith’s boxers. Keith rests a fist against his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed as he exposed himself to Shiro. Shiro looks up at Keith’s face, his face falling a little bit.

“You okay, Keith?” Shiro inquires, rubbing one of his hands on Keith’s thigh to help calm him down. Keith nods, closing his eyes.

“Just touch me already,” Keith mumbles, his entire face red with blush. Shiro sighs and looks back down at Keith’s crotch, grabbing Keith’s underwear waistband and pulling it off, causing Keith’s member to spring up against the man’s bare stomach. Already leaking precum, his dick throbs against his body, causing Keith to gasp softly in response. Shiro doesn’t waste any time before wrapping his calloused fingers around Keith’s shaft, which results in Keith thrusting his hips in response. Shiro chuckles and continues working Keith’s member, the precum allowing Shiro’s hand to slide up and down smoothly. Keith lets out a string of gasps and moans, his legs trembling gently on either side of Shiro. 

“Fuck,” Keith lets out, his voice muffled a bit by his hand hovering in front of his mouth. “Stop teasing me, Shiro.” He tries to sound commanding, but he instead sounds whiney, desperate for Shiro to keep pleasing him (not that he wasn’t). Shiro smirks at the dynamic at play, sighing as he quickly wraps his lips around the head of Keith’s cock, causing Keith to cry out. The sounds of Keith in desperation cause his cock to stir a bit. Shiro slowly slides his lips down the shaft, soon burying his nose in Keith’s crotch. 

Keith tries not to jerk around as Shiro sucks him off, but it’s incredibly hard with the intensity of the sensations. He had never had his cock sucked before, and the feeling of it was even better than he could have ever imagined. Even better was that it was Shiro doing it, which was a dream he had more times than he’d like to admit. His fist unfurls and covers half of his face, still not muffling the increasing crescendo of voices spilling out of his mouth. His other hand reaches down to grab Shiro’s hair, which he used to unconsciously pull him against his crotch. Keith could feel the oncoming waves of an orgasm, but quickly Shiro pulls away from Keith, dragging out a whine from the young man. 

Before Keith could complain or beg for more, Shiro pulled down his pants to reveal his cock, which was also already hard. Keith, under all of the lust and arousal, was impressed by it; had he not known Shiro was trans, he would have never known that this was the result of an operation. It was gorgeous in its own way, creating the same feeling of control that the man’s scars made him feel. Keith can’t help but sit up and slide his palm under the man’s cock, causing Shiro to let out a rough exhale. His face scrunched up in pleasure, reaching down to lightly grab Keith’s wrist and guide him, as he proceeded to stroke his lover softly. Whatever Shiro had planned was temporarily thwarted by Keith’s actions, as he used his thumb to rub against the head of Shiro’s member. Shiro groans softly as Keith continues to pleasure him. Shiro had never really thought that anyone would love him-or want to love him-even after his transition, but here Keith was, proving that he could be loved despite these feelings. Despite all that, Keith reveres Shiro’s body as if it was a work of art, exploring and loving every inch of him. He smiles and tightens his grip on Keith’s wrist and slowly moves his hand away, pressing up against Keith’s naked body. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro asks, popping open Keith’s lube bottle and coating his dick in lube, sliding his hand up and down his shaft. Keith gulps with anxiety but he wants this-no, he _needs_ this. 

“Please, Shiro…” Keith responds, resting his legs on Shiro’s shoulders. Keith lets out a long exhale in order to relax. Shiro nods and presses the head of his cock against Keith’s asshole, sighing as it slowly slides in. Keith groans loudly, throwing his head back as his lover’s member penetrates him slowly. It burns a bit, but it serves as a reminder to Keith that Shiro was here and alive, that the man he loves is still here. Keith raises his arms above his head, his toes curling in pleasure. Every inch was a delicious drag inside him, the burning violently mixing with arousal and a primal need. When Shiro finally fits his entire member inside of Keith, he pulls out slowly and starts to thrust, trying to be careful with Keith. The young man gasps, letting out an almost pathetic moan as Shiro starts fucking him. His first time is better than he could have ever dreamed, and best of all was Shiro, right between his legs, causing this enormous amount of pleasure for the both of them. 

Suddenly, Shiro starts to pick up his pace, nearly slamming into Keith with every thrust. Keith’s back arches, his body shuddering as Shiro fucks him. He could feel the build of climax in his stomach, causing him to tremble again.

“Shiro, Shiro, oh, God,” Keith moans out, along with random strings of moans, gasps, and other exclamations. “I’m so close. Please.” Shiro grunts in response, gasping and moaning gently as he thrusts harder into Keith, their voices blending in a sweet yet cacophonous melody. Keith nearly yells as he releases, ropes of cum shooting onto his stomach and chest. Keith collapses into the pilot’s seat, his body exhausted from all of the excitement it experienced. Shiro slowly pulls his cock out of Keith, drawing out one last moan from Keith. After a few seconds of rest, the sounds of their labored breathing flooding the room, Shiro wraps his arms around Keith, pressing his lips gently against Keith’s. Keith smiles and kisses back gently, his tired state pervading into his actions. Shiro pulls away, looking into Keith’s lavender eyes.

“Say it again,” Shiro nearly pleads, rocking Keith softly in his arms. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro in return, pecking his lover’s cheek softly and resting his head on Shiro’s broad shoulder.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY LONGEST FIC YET AAAAAAAAAA DAB DAB  
> if you like sheith you should join my sheith discord server!! its brand new and ready for a new lively community!! link: discord.gg/ravy5SF  
> if you want to yell at me about sheith or season 6 or anything else, my tumblr is: retrosaber.tumblr.com


End file.
